


welcome to earth.

by openended



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks there ought to be a weekly meeting.  Displaced Aliens Living On Earth Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to earth.

She thinks there ought to be a weekly meeting. Displaced Aliens Living On Earth Anonymous.

 _Hi, my name is Vala and I’m from outer space._

 _(Hi, Vala)._

It wouldn’t be a very big meeting; Teal’c would be the only other one to show up regularly (Cassie might pop in when she’s home for holidays Vala doesn’t understand), unless they missed a Ba’al clone somewhere. But there should still be a meeting.

Topics to cover:  
\- understanding sarcasm  
\- odd Earth phrases  
\- not being offended by Star Trek  
\- acceptable moments to kiss strangers  
\- historical pop culture references  
\- celebrity gossip columns

Maybe they should have an Earth resident there, a different one each week, ready to answer questions. She could make a poster.

She brings it up to Teal’c after a mission. They’d both spent the hike back to the gate confused by Cameron’s rambling argument that the early James Bond movies are the only ones worth watching, after Samantha accidentally let slip that Daniel Craig looked quite good dripping wet (though Vala does make a note to find that film as soon as possible).

Teal’c tilts his head and invites her over to watch television. It’s elimination night on Big Brother.

Vala brings the popcorn.


End file.
